Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2016
01:48 ded 01:50 alive 01:50 play with me snap 01:50 (lenny) 01:51 YAY COVER 01:51 ohded 01:52 No 01:52 It's like 9:52 (potato mine2) 01:52 where I live 01:52 same 01:53 ello 01:53 hai 01:53 I haz a new cover on my channel ^-^ 01:54 hive 01:55 pls don't call me ugly 01:55 you are slightly attractive 01:55 if you do go see the vid 01:55 wait what 01:55 nah jk 01:56 Okay then 01:56 I hope I'm not ugly though 01:56 that'll be a problem later in life 01:56 and possibly now 01:56 I'm probably more ugly 01:57 I fought a ganon 01:57 as bayo 01:57 I literally spammed neutral b 01:57 and won 01:57 yay 01:57 murabito , are you an admin? 01:57 I dunno the significance 01:58 he's not 01:58 He lost the vote 01:58 Oh 01:58 though leo is 02:04 just put it on the page 02:04 ??? 02:04 will it still play the gif 02:04 yes 02:05 well 02:05 I'm adding it to my userpage 02:05 gtg 02:05 and can only go to source editor 02:05 bedtime 02:05 by 02:05 cyall 02:06 ello 02:06 Welp that sort of worked 02:06 wait 02:06 Idea 02:07 wat 02:07 I'll just make it headers or whatnot 02:07 like custom ones 02:10 ded 02:11 Okay here's a problem 02:11 I need to resize something 02:11 but I can't 02:12 because the link isn't from the wiki 02:12 and it needs to be from the wiki for it to be resized 02:12 so I can use 02:12 -_- 02:13 whatever, I'll just ask someone like Starfruity to help, my userpage has a glitch on it too 02:04 ??? 02:04 will it still play the gif 02:04 yes 02:05 well 02:05 I'm adding it to my userpage 02:05 gtg 02:05 and can only go to source editor 02:05 bedtime 02:05 by 02:05 cyall 02:06 ello 02:06 Welp that sort of worked 02:06 wait 02:06 Idea 02:07 wat 02:07 I'll just make it headers or whatnot 02:07 like custom ones 02:10 ded 02:11 Okay here's a problem 02:11 I need to resize something 02:11 but I can't 02:12 because the link isn't from the wiki 02:12 and it needs to be from the wiki for it to be resized 02:12 so I can use 02:12 -_- 02:13 whatever, I'll just ask someone like Starfruity to help, my userpage has a glitch on it too 02:14 snap is a 9th grader 02:14 taking 10th grade math 02:14 science too 02:15 well Science, I'm taking both 9th and 10th, but I already did 9th grade math in 8th 02:15 And it was real easy too 02:15 For math, they do a test, and if you got a 45/60 or higher, as well as good grades, you got into the advanced math thing 02:15 Then science 02:15 If the teachers recommended you take it 02:15 you could take it 02:15 so simple 02:14 snap is a 9th grader 02:14 taking 10th grade math 02:14 science too 02:15 well Science, I'm taking both 9th and 10th, but I already did 9th grade math in 8th 02:15 And it was real easy too 02:15 For math, they do a test, and if you got a 45/60 or higher, as well as good grades, you got into the advanced math thing 02:15 Then science 02:15 If the teachers recommended you take it 02:15 you could take it 02:15 so simple 02:17 dear god why is everyone so old 02:17 I'm accel math and english and stuff [02: